Max's midlife crisis alt version
by yogam65
Summary: story picks up with diff alt part 6 and continues with diff ending then original
1. Default Chapter

This version of the ending is rated NC 17 so to get it please email me at yogam65@yahoo.com After you read it then continue to the rest of the chapters for the sequel. 


	2. chapter 7

It was late into the evening when Max finally crawled into bed. 99 was deeply engrossed in a new thriller book. It was 5 weeks on the best seller list and she settled in for a good long read. Things were rather happy on the home front. For the last two months, Max and 99 continued seeing the marriage counselor. Most issues were worked out and Max and 99 now had a deeper appreciation for one another. Max lay watching 99 read. He felt rather happy to have such a good wife but, more importantly, a best friend in his life. They had been married for 12 years. It was a good union and he was grateful. They had three great kids and not a moment of regret for having them. If not for 99, he wondered where his life would have ended up.  
  
Max leaned into 99. "Let's make a baby," he cooed into her ear. 99 looked up from her book and turned to Max. "What?" Max slid closer and laid the palm of his hand on 99's stomach. He looked straight into her radiant blue eyes, "I want to have another child." She heard him the first time, but couldn't believe he'd said it. "I thought you didn't want anymore kids?" 99 said, setting her book closed and laying it on her lap.  
  
"I know, but three is such an odd number. I thought we should even it out, especially if we had another girl," Max replied, as he rubbed his hand over 99's stomach.  
  
"Max, I'm 40 years old and."  
  
".and I'm 50. So?"  
  
"But the risks of having a child this late in life, ... I don't know ."  
  
Max sat up and held 99's hand.  
  
"99, you're in fantastic shape and with the doctor's care every step of the way, I'm sure there wouldn't be any problems."  
  
99 took a big sigh. She was sure there was more to this sudden inspiration from Max than he was telling her."  
  
"Why now ?" 99 questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Max said. "I've been thinking about things a lot lately, and all of the stuff that we've been discussing at our counseling. I realize what I could have lost. I want to dedicate myself to you again ... to us, and our family. I want to show you how committed I am to you. A new baby to show for it would be nice. A constant reminder of how much I love you."  
  
99 smiled tenderly at Max, "I'll need time to think about this."  
  
"Sure. Of course." Max turned 99 over on her back and positioned himself over her. "How about if I give you a little help with your decision?"  
  
99 couldn't move, as she melted into the mattress. "It won't do you any good ... I'm on the pill. Remember?"  
  
Max began making love to his wife, "I know. Does a man need a reason to make love to his wife?"  
  
Once Max started his lovemaking technique, 99 was defenseless. The next morning, 99 was at the stove frying pork sausages for breakfast. Max crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his lips into her neck.  
  
"Mmmmm, 99, you were fantastic last night."  
  
"Well, you were no slouch yourself, Mr. Smart," 99 said, as she rolled the sausages.  
  
Max continued to place light kisses on her shoulder.  
  
"Thought anymore about what we talked about last night?"  
  
99 turned the stove off and faced Max. She brought her arms around his neck and nodded, "Boy or girl?"  
  
Max smiled and hugged 99 tightly as he proceeded to give her a long and passionate kiss. They began making out in the kitchen when a small voice cleared it's throat. 99 broke from the kiss and looked down to see Zach standing behind Max. 99 motioned with her head to Max that Zach was standing behind him. Both quickly regained their composure.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" 99 quizzed him.  
  
"Long enough," Zach grinned.  
  
99 and Max began to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you having another baby?" Zach asked point-blank.  
  
99 began to struggle for the words to answer him,  
  
"Zach, darling, you see . Max?" 99 gave Max a shove to the ribs with her elbow to indicate she needed help with this situation.  
  
"Well, son, it's this way. Your mom and I have been . 'discussing' the possibility of having another child."  
  
"I know. I heard you 'discussing' last night. Or, did you forget I have the bedroom next to yours?"  
  
Max shot 99 a look, "99!"  
  
99 shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
  
Zach waved his hand, "Don't sweat it. I'm 11 now. I know all about the birds and the bees."  
  
Max raised his eyebrows, "Who told you?" Max again looked to 99 for answers.  
  
"They learn it in school, Max. It's now part of the curriculum," 99 informed him.  
  
Zach got back at the matter at hand, "So, am I getting a little brother? Or." He scrunched his face and stuck out his tongue, "... another sister?"  
  
99 moved Max aside and bent down to have a heart to heart with her son. "Zach, we don't know yet, and I think it would be best if we kept this our little secret, just for now. Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But don't wait too long. I'm a kid, and you know how long we kids can keep a secret." 99 kissed Zach on the cheek. "Tell your brother and sister breakfast is ready, and remember." 99 brought her fingers to her lips and zipped it shut. Zach winked at 99, and took off. She raised back up to find Max standing with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Are you sure he's our kid?" Max squinted as he watched Zach run across the living room.  
  
99 smiled and kissed Max on the lips. "I'll stop taking my pill today so we can start trying soon."  
  
Max looked at 99, "How can I get anything started knowing he might be listening in?"  
  
"You'll have to be a little more quiet." 99 said as she took the sausages out of the pan.  
  
"Me?" Max raised his finger and opened his mouth, only to have 99 shove a pork sausage into it. 


	3. chapter8

A month had passed with still no word about 99 getting pregnant and Max was starting to get a bit depressed. Sitting at the kitchen table, Max stared into his coffee cup. 99 noticed his grey mood, walked over and began to message the back of his neck.  
  
"It takes time, Max," 99 assured him.  
  
"The last three didn't take as long as this," Max replied with a frown.  
  
"We're both a little older now, Max, and our bodies have changed. It'll happen soon ... you watch."  
  
"Maybe it's me, 99. I mean, I'm 50 now and, well, maybe I don't have what it takes to get the job done."  
  
"Max, trust me. You DO have what it takes. That hasn't changed at all."  
  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Max pouted.  
  
99 sat on Max's lap. "I thought we'd have this weekend just for ourselves -- no kids, just us. My mom is taking the kids for the weekend."  
  
Max began to perk up.  
  
99 traced her finger across his cheek, "So, you get home early and I'll have a nice romantic evening planned for us, ok?"  
  
Max felt a little more reassured and smiled shyly, "Ok."  
  
Then he looked at his watch, realized he was late, and hurried off to work.  
  
Max arrived home at exactly 5pm with flowers in hand for 99. Before he walked in, he sniffed the roses, smiled and nodded. It was going to be a special evening for both of them. As Max walked in the house, it had a very cozy feel to it. The lights were dimmed low, a roaring fire was in the fireplace, and Max could smell his favorite meal cooking in the kitchen. 99 came out of the kitchen wearing a beautiful new evening gown. She looked extremely sexy as Max's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow, 99, you look so gorgeous. Aahhh, let's say we skip dinner till later," Max winked.  
  
99 smiled, took Max's hand, and guided him over to the couch.  
  
She cuddled close to him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Max, ..." 99 said softly.  
  
"Hmm?" Max asked as he basked in the warmth of 99 next to him.  
  
"We're going to have a baby," 99 quietly announced.  
  
"I know, that's the reason for this weekend."  
  
"No, I mean I'm going to have a baby ... I'm pregnant."  
  
Max's mouth fell open as he brought 99 up to face him, "Oh, 99! Really? But why ... how come ... why didn't you tell me this morning?"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise -- without the kids around, just you and me ... alone."  
  
Max couldn't stop beaming. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Thursday afternoon. I'm one month along."  
  
"This is so great, 99. I can't believe it. Oh, and the kids are going to be thrilled, too. Unless Zach already spilled the beans."  
  
"I don't think so. We'll tell them Sunday night." 99 got up and reached her hand out to Max. "Right now, I think we should celebrate. I have your favorite meal cooking, we'll listen to some soft music and then later ..." 99 planted a huge kiss on Max.  
  
Max pulled away rather shocked, "99, you're with child now. I don't think it would be good for the baby if we were to ... you know."  
  
99 looked at him with bewilderment. "Max, that didn't stop you before, with the other three."  
  
"Well, this is different, 99. I mean, given the precautions and all."  
  
"I already checked with the doctor, and he said it would be fine."  
  
"Then, as long as the doctor gave his blessings, ..."  
  
Max gently lifted 99, and carried her up the stairs.  
  
It was a wonderful weekend for Max and 99. They enjoyed each other's company and talked future plans about the new baby. Sunday night, before bedtime, the kids were informed of 99's condition. Zach was proud of the fact that he made good on his promise by not saying anything to anyone. Maxine was thrilled 'cause now she was old enough to help out, and Jimmy was happy he wouldn't be the youngest anymore.  
  
Monday morning came and Max strolled into work with a bounce in his step. Just about everyone he ran into got the good news about him and 99. Max strolled proudly into the Chief's office and stood in front of his desk ready to burst with the news. "I already heard," the Chief said, without looking up from his paperwork.  
  
"Already heard what?" Max asked.  
  
"About the baby."  
  
"How could you? I didn't tell you yet."  
  
"Max, you told just about everyone here at CONTROL. It was just a matter of time before it got back to me."  
  
"Well, you could be right, Chief. You were my last stop."  
  
The Chief stopped writing, and folded his hands. "So, Max, another baby, huh? I don't know how you're going to do it. The different feeding times, the crying, not sleeping on a regular schedule."  
  
"It's not hard, Chief, once I adjust ..."  
  
"I don't mean you, Max. I mean the baby."  
  
"Oh, that. It's only for a little while, then "poof" they grow up."  
  
The Chief could see Max's excitement level was peaking.  
  
"Congratulations, Max. And let 99 know I'm very happy for her," the Chief proudly insisted.  
  
Max walked back to his office to finish some paperwork. He stopped to look at the family portrait sitting on his desk. Picking up the frame, Max started to think back when he was single, and how miserable he was until 99 kicked some sense into him. Nothing could ruin his day. He was a happy, well-adjusted man.  
  
It was just before noon, and Max was heading out to go to lunch when his phone line rang. Max debated whether to pick it up or let the switchboard take the message. After about four rings, he decided to take care of whoever it was on the other line.  
  
"CONTROL headquarters. Maxwell Smart speaking."  
  
There was a hesitation on the other end of the line.  
  
Again Max asked, "Is anyone on the other line?"  
  
"Max?" a woman's soft voice replied.  
  
Max didn't recognize the voice on the other end.  
  
"Who is this? Can I help you?"  
  
"Max ... it's... Christy Mayfield." said the voice nervously.  
  
Max was a bit taken back by this call from out of the blue. Immediately, his thoughts went back to that night they were together. Max tried to shut it out of his mind by being rather formal with her.  
  
"Oh, hello ... Agent Mayfield. It's been a while hasn't it. Can I help you with something?"  
  
Christy expected this type of response from him, but was determined to let him know why she called.  
  
"Max, I need to see you ..."  
  
Max quickly cut her off, "No, Christy, that's not going to happen. I have my marriage back to where I want it, and seeing you again would be ... well, it just wouldn't be right."  
  
Christy shot back, "I am not interested in seeing you for that reason. I need to talk to you about something important. I'm staying at the Harrington Arms Hotel, room ..."  
  
Max closed his eyes and fought not to give in, "Whatever you have to say, you can say over the phone."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you on the phone. Look, we can meet in public if you'd like, but it's important for me to meet with you," Christy said with some urgency in her voice.  
  
Max knew she wouldn't leave him alone unless he agreed. He especially didn't need her calling him at home and having 99 find out she was in town.  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you in the bar at the hotel in one hour. You can tell me what it is that's so important that you can't tell me on the phone, and then I'm leaving. Agreed?"  
  
Christy hesitated on her reply, "Fine, if that's how you want to handle it."  
  
"That's the way I want to handle it," Max insisted sternly.  
  
Max hung up the phone and quickly lit a cigarette. He puffed nervously, wondering why Christy would want to see him. He hoped she wasn't going to do anything to try and win him back. He didn't want to deal with that. He was in a happy time in his life, and she wasn't going to ruin it for him.  
  
An hour later, Max stood outside the hotel. He could see through the window Christy waiting patiently in a corner booth. Max began talking to himself, "Ok, just go in and try not to be too friendly. Just find out what she wants, try to resolve it, and get the hell out." Max took a deep breath, and walked into the bar area. Christy looked up to see Max walking toward her and smiled. "Max," she said, as she reached out to hug him. But, Max kept his distance, and remained stiff and prim.  
  
Christy got the message from his body language that he was not exactly happy to see her.  
  
Max was as nervous as a man meeting his mistress for a weekly tryst. He constantly looked around, and hoped that no one recognized him being seen with Christy.  
  
"What is it that's so important, Christy?" Max said in a curt tone.  
  
Christy was getting tired of Max treating her like some two-bit hooker, and fired back, "I didn't want to come here, you know. I was perfectly happy living my life in Europe, far away from you and everything else that reminded me of that night."  
  
Max shot her a look. "Don't ever mention that night again. It happened, and now it's over. And I never want to be reminded of it again. You understand?"  
  
Max's behavior brought tears to her eyes. "Is that so? Well, you're going to be reminded of it for the rest of your life. I'm pregnant, Max. I'm pregnant, and it's your baby."  
  
His eyes widened in shock as his mouth hung open. Max tried to speak, but nothing was coming out. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. It was the last thing Max wanted to hear. Now he was the one who looked as if he might cry.  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. chapter9

Max sat back into his chair, trying to absorb what Christy just told him. The panic and fear was beginning to grow within his mind. Christy sat quietly not saying a word, waiting for Max to speak first.  
  
"Maybe ... there is some mistake ...," Max said, as the desperation grew in his voice.  
  
"There is no mistake," Christy said quietly.  
  
Beads of sweat formed on Max's forehead. "Ok, so even if you are pregnant, how do I know it's mine?"  
  
"I am pregnant, and it is YOUR child, Max."  
  
Max slammed his fist on the table, "NO!!"  
  
Max's sudden anger shocked Christy. She knew Max wasn't thinking straight to bring on such behavior. The patrons at the bar turned to look at his sudden outburst.  
  
Max's voice got quieter as he leaned forward, "No, I'm not going to believe it without proof. How do I know you didn't get yourself knocked up by some other guy after you left?"  
  
Christy shot daggers at Max for saying such a thing to her. She reached out, slapping Max across the cheek. Max sat stunned by her reaction. Now the whole bar focused their attention to the confrontation.  
  
Max rubbed his cheek, then composed himself. "Let's go up to your room. I don't need the whole world getting involved in this."  
  
Christy led the way as Max followed.  
  
Once inside the room, Max began pacing the floor. Christy sat on the couch looking very upset and scared. Max turned and faced her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Max felt in his heart that she wouldn't lie about a thing like this, but had to ask just the same.  
  
Christy nodded.  
  
Max turned his back, then swung around again.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Max asked painfully. "I'm married, for Christ's sake, and my wife ..." Max struggled to finish, "is also ... pregnant."  
  
She looked up at him as if he had deeply wounded her, and he winced slightly at the pain in her eyes. Christy was now close to tears as her worst fears had just surfaced. She hoped there might be a slight chance that he still cared for her, but now hearing that 99 was also expecting, she knew he was really over her. Max could see by the look on her face that she still loved him, which made it more difficult to deal with.  
  
"Did you expect me to leave 99 when you told me you were pregnant? To give up my marriage? My family? Well, I won't. It will never happen. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say."  
  
Christy took a huge breath, "I think you just said it all, Max."  
  
He turned his face away from her, eyes closed and breathing heavy. He opened his eyes, still avoiding her. They were deep and intense, almost ghostly. Max had to think, but his mind was clouded by the thought of how 99 would react to finding out.  
  
Max tried to reason with her, "There are alternatives ..."  
  
Christy dropped her eyes. "What, abortion? That's not even an option," she muttered to the floor.  
  
"Then ... put up the baby for adoption," Max suggested.  
  
Christy placed her head in her hands and shook her head.  
  
"Damn it, Christy, you're putting me in a very difficult situation," Max exclaimed.  
  
The tears started to flow from Christy's eyes.  
  
"Why should you care?" she sobbed.  
  
"Because it's my child," Max said sternly.  
  
Christy looked up at him, "No, it's my child, and if I have to, I'll raise it alone."  
  
Max was at his wit's end trying to reason with her, "Christy, I can never be with you. Why do you want this baby?"  
  
"I love you, Max ..." Her voice was almost desperate, as if she had to make him understand. "And because ...," she hesitated, "Because it's the only part of you I can hold on to."  
  
Max stood stunned, and shook his head at her heart-felt statement.  
  
"I should have never come. I should have never told you about this baby. I wish you would just go," Christy pleaded.  
  
Max walked over and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on top of hers, "It's not going to be that easy."  
  
"Of course it is. You just walk out that door, and don't look back. I won't make any trouble. No responsibilities. You're free and clear."  
  
Max didn't argue or try to come up with any more alternatives. He was given an out and, for him and the sake of his marriage, he took it. Slowly, he got up and sadly walked to the door. He had to ask one more question.  
  
"Will I ever see my child?" Max inquired.  
  
Christy stared straight ahead and did not turn to him,  
  
"I don't know, Max. I don't know."  
  
"Are you going back to Europe?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow night."  
  
"I wish I could change what happened. I'm so sorry."  
  
"So am I. I think you should leave now." As he walked out the door, he felt like he was abandoning her and the baby. A million thoughts rushed through his mind. It was going to be a hard road ahead for him, knowing he has another child he may never see, dealing with 99 and how she was going to react to this whole mess. Max needed to take a long drive. He knew 99 would be worried about him, not being home at the regular time, so he decided to call her.  
  
"Max?" 99 rushed to say on the phone.  
  
"Yes, 99. I'm ... having some car trouble. Sorry I didn't call earlier."  
  
"Larrabee told me you left hours ago. Then I called your shoe phone and you didn't pick up. I was starting to get worried."  
  
"I'm ok. I'll be home in a little while. I want you to wait up for me, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
99 could sense strangeness in his voice, and wondered what it was all about. Without asking, she replied, "Of course I'll wait up for you. Hurry home, ok?"  
  
"Soon as I can," he said with a solemn voice.  
  
Max hung up and started to drive. After about an hour, he ended up in the hills overlooking the city. He pulled up to the edge and parked. It was a beautiful view of the entire city. He sat alone in the quiet. Never in his entire life had Max felt so confused and frightened. He worried about 99's reaction, once he tells her. Would she believe him about that night? Would she leave him and ask for a divorce? And his children being dragged through this. And what about Christy, having his baby, all by herself. Just walking away like he did made him feel like a coward. Would he ever see this child? It was more than he could bear. His mind was going every which way, as he shut his eyes tightly and tried to block everything out.  
  
"I can't handle this!" Max yelled to himself.  
  
In a desperate act, he reached into his coat and quickly pulled out his gun. Holding it tightly in his hand, he began to shake and sweat as he brought it up to his temple. He closed his eyes and cocked the hammer back, knowing the next thing he did would bring him peace.  
  
To be continued ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Previous 


	5. chapter10

Hey! You in the car."  
  
The sudden voice startled Max back to reality, as his finger just about pulled the trigger. Quickly, he set the gun down between the seat. A beam of light hit Max in the face, blinding him from seeing who was confronting him. Max squinted as he tried to make out the stranger walking towards the car. Max kept his hand close to the gun, just in case. As the light blocked his vision, Max brought his hand to cover his eyes.  
  
"Do you mind? You're blinding me," Max snarled.  
  
"Sorry," replied the man, as he brought the light just under Max's chin.  
  
Max could now make out that the stranger was a uniformed cop.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" inquired the cop.  
  
"Nothing. I just came up for some fresh air and quiet."  
  
The cop scanned Max's car with his light as he continued to interrogate him.  
  
"This area is off limits to the public." The cop looked around the area, "Are you here on a date?"  
  
"No, I'm by myself."  
  
The cop looked suspiciously at Max. "Most couples come up here to make out."  
  
"Look, officer, I had a fight with my wife, and I needed to get away to think."  
  
Suddenly the cop could relate, "I know what you mean, buddy. My wife? Sometimes ..." The cop made a motion with his fist, swinging at air. "But that's beside the point. You can't stay here, so you'll have to move on."  
  
"Yes, sir. I understand."  
  
The cop looked at his watch, "It's pretty late. Maybe you should go home and straighten things out with the misses."  
  
Max nodded, "I'll do that, officer."  
  
The cop stepped back as Max started his car and took off. There was no stalling this time. He needed to go home and face the inevitable.  
  
Max pulled up to the drive and looked out his window to the bedroom on the second floor. The light was on. 99 had waited up for him, as he requested. He was drained and wished he could deal with this in the morning but he knew 99 would get it out of him as soon as he stepped foot into the bedroom. His hand began to shake as he slipped the key into the lock on the door. He held it steady with his other hand, as he carefully turned it. No lights were on in the living room. Seemed everyone was asleep, except 99, so he proceeded to go upstairs. As he passed the bar, Max stopped and decided to have a stiff drink. It wasn't going to help his problem, but it might numb it for a while. Reaching under the bar, he pulled out a bottle of wine. "Gonna need something stronger than that," Max mumbled to himself.  
  
He looked around and found a bottle of 12-year-old scotch. He poured a rather tall glass of the stuff and quickly downed it in three gulps. The sudden downing took his breath away. Shaking it off, he set the glass down and boldly walked upstairs. Max slowly opened the door and walked in. 99 had been reading and quickly put the book down.  
  
She could tell by the look on his face that something was not right. He looked like a man that had been beaten down and on his last breaths. She sensed a serious problem.  
  
"Max? What's wrong?" 99 said, keeping her distance.  
  
Max stood in the middle of the room. His hand began to shake again. He grabbed it and began rubbing it. He looked at his wife, opened his mouth but no words would come out.  
  
99 got up from the bed and walked over to him, "Max you're starting to scare me. Please tell me what this is all about."  
  
It suddenly dawned on her, "Is it about this baby? Are you having second thoughts? 'Cause if it is, it's a little too late to be changing your mind ..."  
  
"No, no, it's not that." Max closed his eyes and took a big breath. "99, I have something to tell you."  
  
He led her over to the edge of the bed and sat her down next to him.  
  
"Three months ago, when I had that confrontation with the KAOS agent, there was more to it than I originally told you."  
  
99's body stiffened. She knew immediately that it had something to do with Christy.  
  
99 began to shake her head with disbelief, "Max ..."  
  
"Please, 99, let me finish this." Max continued, "When agent Mayfield and I got to the cabin that night ... things happened ..." 99 began to squirm, but Max's hands held her arms, "... but I never went through with it. I had feelings for her, but I loved you more than those feelings would ever allow me to act on them. But one of the KAOS agents, found the cabin, and got the drop on us. He overheard our conversation. And being the bastard that he was, he ..." Max stalled for a moment, lowered his head, then came right out with it, "... forced her to have sex with me."  
  
99 gasped and put her hand over her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at him in disbelief. He wouldn't turn to look at her. She didn't want to believe it, but by his actions, she knew it was true.  
  
"Come on Max, ... forced?" 99 was livid. "You can't expect me to believe that!"  
  
"He had me tied to a chair," Max pleaded. "I couldn't avoid it. I was helpless."  
  
99 cut him off, "I don't want to hear anymore!"  
  
As she got up, Max grabbed her wrist and brought her back to the bed.  
  
"You need to hear this out, 99," Max said in a serious tone. "He told her he would kill me if she didn't do as he said. So she was forced to have sex with me as I sat tied to that chair. I was unable to stop it."  
  
99 smirked as she looked like she'd heard it all. "Max, you had, and probably still have, feelings for this woman, and you expect me to believe that story?"  
  
"You have to believe it 'cause it's the truth. That KAOS man would have killed me if she didn't do what he said."  
  
  
  
"Too bad he didn't finish the job," she said, as she got up and walked over to the window.  
  
Max's heart quite literally plummeted to the floor. He wanted to believe that it was anger that made her say what she did. And still, the worst was yet to come.  
  
"I'm not done."  
  
99 began to roll her eyes, "Great! There's more? What? Are you going to tell me you two are having an affair now?"  
  
"Because of that night ..." Max stopped when he noticed 99 was not listening. Max wanted her attention, so his voice got louder. "Because of that night, she's now three months pregnant with my child."  
  
The words struck her harder than any kind of physical harm could ever strike her. All she could do was stare at him. Her stomach began to feel queasy. She felt dizzy. Everything spun around, and she felt as if she was going to fall. Her knees buckled and she slid down the wall and cried into her hands. All of her hopes and dreams for the future, crashed to the ground. "How could this happen?" she cried into her hands. Her world was falling apart, piece by piece. And she had no idea how to put it back together. Max came over to her and quickly lifted her up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted, as she pulled away.  
  
"Helping you ..."  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again," she screamed in repulsion. "Get out, Max!"  
  
"No, I won't. You have to believe me ..."  
  
"Get out!" 99 insisted.  
  
Max didn't budge. Staring him straight in the eye she became deadly serious. "Now." She tried to push him out, but he grabbed hold of her arms and pushed her back. 99 fell, and yelped in grief. Max tried to help her up, but she didn't give him the chance. "Leave me alone!" she shouted with her eyes showing no regret. This time Max left, remorsefully.  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. chapter11

Max's bloodshot eye creeped open to discover a small fuzzy animal standing in front of him. Max closed his eye and opened it again this time trying to fixate on what was next to him. What came into focus was his son Zach, sitting on the coffee table, staring at him. Next to Zach, was a bottle of 12-yr. old scotch with less than a swallow left in it.  
  
"Must have been some fight for mom to put you on the couch," Zach said confidently.  
  
All Max could do was moan from the pain that erupted in his head.  
  
"And by the looks of things, ..." Zack picked up the bottle, "... it must have been a lu lu."  
  
Still not saying anything, Max struggled to lift his head off the couch. He squinted and, while holding his head, got up very slowly.  
  
"Was it bad?" Zach asked, referring to the situation that put Max in this state. Max, with his eyes still closed, just nodded the cringed as the movement from his head accentuated the pain.  
  
"She'll get over it," Zach said, consoling his dad as if he spoke from experience. "Whenever I do something bad, mom always says, 'I'd rather live with your mistakes than live without you.' The same probably goes for you, too."  
  
Max could only wish that to be true. Opening both eyes, he motioned with his head for his son to come to him. Zach got closer as Max replied, "Give your old man a hug, but softly."  
  
Zach put his arms around Max's neck and squeezed gently. He kissed his son on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Now get lost."  
  
Zach smiled, getting the message, and took off upstairs to get ready for school. Max held his head, wishing he had his gun close by to put him out of his misery. He picked up the almost empty scotch bottle and shook his head. It all came back to him now, last night, 99, and the bad news that he laid on her. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of coffee brewing in the kitchen. He wanted badly to go in and get a cup, but he figured 99 was in there and if she saw him, she'd probably pour it over his head, ... that along with the coffee pot. Another whiff came to him, this time not so appealing. The smell of bacon frying. This made Max instantly nauseous as he raced to the bathroom near the laundry, and relieved himself of last night's binge. Moments later, he emerged a bit disheveled, but feeling slightly better than before. His head still feeling ten times bigger than normal, as he carefully made his way to the kitchen. With the kids in the house, he figured 99 wouldn't make too big a scene until they left for school, so he was safe. He stood by the kitchen door, debating whether to go in, when suddenly the thundering herd came down the stairs. All three yelled, laughed and poked at each other trying to be the first into the kitchen. The noise expanded in his head as they pushed their way past him.  
  
"I win!" Zach proudly exclaimed. 99 whipped around and sternly chastised him, "Zach Smart, how many times have I told you ...?" 99 stopped when she saw Max standing behind him. "All of you, sit down and eat."  
  
All three kids hurried, and began eating their breakfast. Max said nothing as he slowly reached for a cup and poured the much-needed coffee. He sat down and quietly sipped his coffee as 99 sat across from him, saying nothing. There was a deadly silence around the table, then Zach leaned over and whispered to his sister, "They had a huge fight last night." Maxine motioned an "Oh" from her mouth, and kept right on eating.  
  
The horn from outside indicated that the school bus had just arrived. "Bus is here," 99 said, as she gave her kids their lunches, then kissed each one as they headed out. Zach, the last to leave, looked at his dad, "You gonna be here when we get back?" Max just rolled his eyes and waved him off.  
  
With the kids gone, Max waited for 99 to return to the kitchen. The tension was so thick, Max had no idea what to say to her even if she was talking to him. 99 came back into the kitchen and started to clean up. Max just looked at her. She nervously kept busy washing and stacking dishes. Just him sitting there staring at her, made her uptight, as she slammed and banged the pots around louder. 99 couldn't take it anymore as she slammed a dish down and broke it. She whipped around and confronted Max.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" 99 yelled at him.  
  
"I don't know," Max said quietly, with his head bowed.  
  
"Do you want me to say, 'Oh Max, don't worry. It's all going to be just fine. We can all get together on Sunday's for dinner, our kids, Christy and your other kid. One big happy family'?" 99 asked sarcastically, as she slammed down another dish. She stormed out of the kitchen, and Max followed her out.  
  
"This is a great big mess, and I don't know how to handle it. Do you?" 99 cried in an uproar.  
  
Max looked at her with all seriousness, "I'll pack my things and be out of here as soon as I can. I'll contact a lawyer tomorrow, if you'd like."  
  
"So that's how you want to handle this, huh?" 99 asked, as she threw her hands up. "That's right, Max, take the easy way out. You walk out and leave me with three kids plus, thanks to you, another one on the way."  
  
Max couldn't take anymore of her rage. "For God's sake, what do you want from me? First you hate my guts after I tell you what happened, and now you don't want me to leave? I can't live with you in the same house if you're going to remind me of it for the rest of my life."  
  
"I don't have to remind you of anything. This woman you screwed or, as you put it, she screwed you, is having your child. It should be permanently etched in your brain."  
  
99 sat down with her hands in her face. She looked down and held her stomach, "Max, I thought about this last night and, given everything that's going on, I've decided ..." 99 struggled with what she wanted to say. "I think it would be best ...," 99 paused then looked straight at Max, "I want to abort this baby."  
  
To be continued.. 


	7. chapter12

Max quickly rushed over to her and knelt down next to her.  
  
"99, you can't mean that. Please, you can punish me however you want, but please ..."  
  
Tears started to form in his eyes. He was a man beaten down with nowhere to turn. His world finally caved in on him. He sat on the floor, buried his face in his arms, and began to weep uncontrolably.  
  
"... you can't do this to our baby," Max sobbed.  
  
Never in all the years of being with him, had 99 seen such a display of emotion coming from Max. She knew he was a good man and that he loved her more than life itself. He'd lay down his life to protect her and their children if he had too. But the fact still remained that he didn't tell her what really happened that night three months ago. She was angry about that. She probably would have reacted the same back then, but the blow wouldn't have been so harsh as it was now. She was also angry with herself for putting him on a pedestal all these years. In her eyes, he could do no wrong. It was never even conceivable to her that he would look at another woman. Maybe she never wanted to admit it, but he was flesh and blood and could succumb to temptation, if presented. But she loved him and could never live without him, no matter what. She could see he was hurting, and she only made matters worse by saying what she did about their own baby. She could never harm her unborn child, and for her to even mention aborting this child was said out of anger and selfishness. It was time to put aside all the grief and anguish. They both needed to support each other during this time. She needed a clear mind to figure out the next step. 99 knelt beside him and held him close to her.  
  
"Max, we're going to get through this. It's going to be the most difficult thing we've ever faced, but we're going to get through it," 99 strongly declared.  
  
Max lifted his head and wiped his eyes, "99, don't take this baby away from me ... I'm begging you."  
  
99 shook her head, "This child is staying where it's at." Max closed his eyes and laid his head on her stomach as 99 stroked his head. She looked down at him curled up like a small child seeking comfort and refuge. They helped each other up from the floor and sat pensively looking at each other, and comforting one another, for several minutes.  
  
In a calm but assertive voice, 99 asked, "Max, you've talked to her. What is she planing to do about this child?"  
  
"When she told me about the baby, I think she hoped I'd give up everything to be with her. But when I told her that you were also pregnant, it seemed to change the whole situation. She said she would go back to Europe, have the baby, and I wouldn't be responsible." Max bowed his head, "It's best this way."  
  
As Max was looking down, he could see that it was just about a quarter to three. It suddenly occurred to him that he was supposed to meet with the Chief and several other high-ranking CONTROL executives at three o'clock, to discuss some critical budget issues. Max didn't want to run out in the middle of his discussion with 99, but he knew that he had to be on his way. "99, I'm supposed to be at CONTROL for an important meeting at three. I know that we have a lot more to talk about, but I really need to get going now, or I'll be late. Do you mind if we continue our talk when I get back?"  
  
"Of course not, Max. I understand. You go, and we'll talk more later."  
  
"I'm so sorry, 99, I know we have a lot more to discuss. But, I'll be back around five, more or less. We'll pick up right where we left off, ok?" Max asked, as he grabbed his briefcase and jacket. He was still trying to wipe the moisture away from his eyes, as he headed for the door.  
  
"Sure, Max."  
  
99 was ok with him rushing off, the more she thought about it. She needed to be alone for a while. She wanted some time to think things over a bit, and try to put the pieces together. She tried to imagine what Christy might have planned for herself, and her baby's future. But, not based on what Max had just told her --- she needed to hear it from the source.  
  
99 felt the need to see Christy, to talk to her. Something inside was telling her that there was more to the story. And she didn't want Max to know that she was going. 99 knew she was somewhere in town and guessed that she was staying at the same hotel she stayed at before. She picked up the phone and dialed the operator, asking for the number to the Harrington Arms Hotel.  
  
"Harrington Arms Hotel. How may I direct your call?" said a voice on the other end.  
  
"Front desk, please."  
  
"One moment, please."  
  
"Front Desk, how may I assist you?"  
  
"Do you have a Christy Mayfield registered there?" 99 inquired.  
  
"Let me check. Yes, we have a Miss Mayfield registered here. Would you like me to ring the room?"  
  
"No, that's ok. Could you just tell me her room number, please?"  
  
"I'm sorry, we are not allowed to give that information out."  
  
"Oh, ok. Thank you anyway," 99 said as she hung up.  
  
99 decided to go down to the hotel. She was confident that she'd think of a way to find her, once she was there.  
  
99 entered the lobby and spied the house phones. She had an idea. She got on the phone and called the front desk.  
  
"Hello, this is Christy Mayfield. I didn't receive my paper this morning. Would someone mind sending one up?"  
  
"Not at all, Miss Mayfield. We'll send one up right away."  
  
99 got off the phone and watched the clerk at the front desk hand a paper to one of the bellboys. She followed him to the elevator and inside it. The bellboy pressed the 4th floor. He looked over at 99.  
  
"What floor?" the bellboy asked.  
  
99 replied, "Same floor."  
  
Both stood in silence as they rode the elevator up to the4th floor. The bellboy stepped out and headed down the hall as 99 lingered behind. He went to room 406 and knocked. Christy answered the door, and the boy handed her the paper. 99 could hear her tell the boy that she already had a paper and there must be some mistake. The bellboy apologized and walked back to the elevator. He passed 99 as he noticed her digging in her purse.  
  
"I know that key is in here somewhere," smiled 99.  
  
The bellboy smiled back and moved into the elevator. 99 took a big breath and walked slowly to Christy's door. She started to have second thoughts and almost left, but her will was strong and she needed to have this talk. 99 knocked firmly on the door. Christy opened the door, "I told you I already have a ..." Christy froze in mid-sentence. 99 stood tall and aloof, waiting by the door. This was the last person Christy wanted to see.  
  
"Remember me?" 99 asked coldly.  
  
"Yes, and I know why you're here."  
  
"Good, that way I don't have to explain it," 99 said as she boldly walked in.  
  
"Well, come right on in," Christy said rather sarcastically, after the fact.  
  
99 sat down. "This is quite an interesting situation, isn't it? We're both pregnant by the same man."  
  
"It was not intentional on my part. I'm sure he told you that."  
  
"Yes, he told me what happened," 99 said in disgust.  
  
"I hope you believe him, because it is the truth."  
  
"Would you, if you were me?" 99 posed.  
  
"If he were my man, ... yes. Yes, I would." Christy was a little uncomfortable with that last remark. "Look, I don't want a fight. I explained to Max ... I mean, your husband, about my condition. I'm not asking for anything. He's free and clear of any responsibility. I just wanted him to know about the baby. That's all."  
  
"That's all?" 99 asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, that's all," Christy declared succinctly.  
  
"So telling him you're pregnant, with the hope that he'd leave me to be with you, never crossed your mind?"  
  
Christy felt cornered, and decided to come clean.  
  
"Alright, since you brought it up, that's exactly what I'd hoped would happen, and I gave it my best shot. He said no, so to hell with him and to hell with you."  
  
99 didn't expect such an honest answer from her, as she tried to rebound from its effect.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" 99 asked.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to have the baby, if that's what you want to know. And, I'll be living in Europe, far away from him ... and you. You'll never hear from me again, so you can go back to your storybook life, have your baby, and live happily ever after."  
  
99 was getting visibly upset, and stood up to make her point.  
  
"What is wrong with you? You're having his child. It's his own flesh and blood, for god's sake. He's not going to let you disappear off the face of the earth without seeing his baby. I don't like it one bit ...," 99 paused, and winced at a pain in her stomach. "But, it is what it is, and I'm going to have to live with it." Again a painful cramp grabbed her as she doubled over. "Ohhhhh!" 99 cried.  
  
"What's the matter?" Christy asked with concern.  
  
99 made her way to the couch and sat down. "I'm fine, I'm just upset, that's all."  
  
The pain grew deeper and 99 moaned again, "Something's not right."  
  
Christy walked over to her, "Look, maybe I should get you to a doctor."  
  
99 was still doubled over, "I don't think I can move with this pain ..." Looking down, 99's pants were covered with blood, and she began to panic.  
  
"I'm bleeding. God, something is really wrong! I think I'm going to need to get to a hospital," 99 concluded, as she tried to remain calm.  
  
Christy quickly called down to the front desk, "This is room 406. I need a doctor up here, quickly! Hurry!"  
  
Christy ran into the bathroom and got a wet cloth. She knelt down next to 99 and wiped her forehead.  
  
"Ohhhh, this hurts! I think it's the baby." 99 squeezed Christy's hand, "Oh god, I don't want to lose this baby!" 99 cried out, rocking back and forth.  
  
Christy tried to comfort her. "You'll be ok, and your baby will be ok. Just hang on."  
  
The doctor arrived and called for an ambulance. 99 was rushed to the nearby emergency with Christy holding her hand all the way. Max walked out of his meeting, when Larrabee rushed up to him.  
  
"Max, something's happened to 99. I just got a call. She's at Mercy General in emergency."  
  
Max raced out of the building, without asking what happened. He got to the emergency room and rushed up to the admittance desk, "My wife was just brought in -- Mrs. Maxwell Smart. Where is she?"  
  
The nurse at the desk was on the phone and could see the desperation in his face. "Let me call you back," she said to the other party.  
  
She looked down at the admitting chart, "Mrs. Smart ... yes, she's in surgery now. Soon as ..."  
  
Max cut her off, "Surgery?" Max's voice raised to a panic, "What's happened to her?"  
  
"Please, Mr. Smart. Soon as the doctor is out, he'll speak to you. Try to calm down."  
  
Max ran his hand through his hair and the sweat off his forehead as he paced the floor, waiting for any news. The minutes ticked by slowly as Max nervously smoked his cigarette. He kept looking at his watch, waiting for the doctor to arrive. He walked up to the nurse, "I'd like to know who it was that brought my wife in?"  
  
"She didn't leave her name. Pretty young thing -- I believe she was expecting, too. Anyway, she made sure your wife was in good hands, then she left."  
  
Max knew immediately that it was Christy. He wondered if Christy showed up at the house, or if 99 went to see her at the hotel. He'd find out soon enough. Twenty minutes went by when the doctor came out and the admitting nurse pointed out Max to him. Max quickly put out his cigarette as he saw the doctor approach him.  
  
"My wife, what's going on with my wife? Is she alright?"  
  
The doctor put his hand on Max's shoulder and took him into the waiting room.  
  
"I'm Dr. Phillips, Mr. Smart. Your wife is going to be fine. She's had a miscarriage and ... I'm sorry, she lost the baby."  
  
Max felt his legs go out under him as the doctor helped him sit down. The doctor continued, "I needed to perform what is called a D and C." The doctor explained the procedure in detail, and everything she went through. "Due to her age, she'll be here overnight, to make sure there are no complications."  
  
"Does she know about losing the baby?" Max asked while gritting his teeth.  
  
"Yes, she knows."  
  
"When can I see her?" Max asked eagerly.  
  
"In a while. She's sleeping now."  
  
"Can I get you anything, Mr. Smart?"  
  
Max just stared ahead, oblivious to anything around him.  
  
This was nothing new to the doctor. He had seen this before -- the shock, and the disbelief. The doctor left him alone.  
  
Max knew that seeing 99 after this happened was not going to be easy. It was going to break her heart and spirit, as it broke his.  
  
To be continued ... 


	8. chapter13

Max sat quietly holding 99's hand, caressing and squeezing it, waiting for her to wake up. He was so nervous of what to say and how to react in front of her. If it had to happen he was grateful that it happened when she was only one month along. If she was in her 4th or 5th month it would not only have been more devastating, but possibly a risk to 99's life. 99's eyes started to open.  
  
"Max," she muttered, and his heart jumped.  
  
Max straightened up and grasped her hand firmly. "I'm here, 99."  
  
She looked over to Max. She could see the sorrow in his eyes. "Max ...," 99 said, as she placed her hand over her stomach. "... our baby." Sadness swept over her face. Then suddenly 99 stared straight ahead with no expression on her face," I started to pick out names the other day, wondering if was going to be a boy or a girl."  
  
"99, don't do this." Max begged 99  
  
She paid no attention to Max as she continued, "I was hoping for a little girl. Now I don't have to think about it anymore, do I, no feeding, no diapers, no nothing." She looked over to Max, "But you don't have to worry about that do you, you have a baby of your own coming. So you should be very happy. "  
  
"99, stop it!" Max said as he shook her.  
  
99 started to cry and turned away from Max. He couldn't bare to see her put herself through this. He wanted to comfort her but she wanted nothing to do with him at that moment. Max could do nothing but sit and let her cry it out.  
  
Max arrived home later in the evening and went to the kitchen. The next door neighbor, Mrs. Grant, was cleaning the dishes from the dinner she cooked for the kids.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Smart, how is your wife?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She's staying overnight, though."  
  
"And the baby?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"She lost the baby," Max said sadly. He had to fight back the tears. He wasn't quite ready to open up and get all emotional in front of his neighbor.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Smart, I'm so sorry. What a terrible thing."  
  
Max paused for a moment, and tried to regain his composure. "I need to tell the kids what's going on."  
  
"Would you like me to stay, ... you know, for support?" she offered.  
  
"No, it'll be ok. I'll tell them about what happened, and get them ready for bed."  
  
Mrs. Grant folded the dishtowel, "If you need me, just call."  
  
Max nodded as he saw her to the door. Then, he looked upstairs and saw the light on in the boys' room. He headed up to talk to them about what happened to the baby.  
  
Max walked in as all three kids jumped up, ran towards him, and bombarded him with questions.  
  
"How's mom? When is she coming home? What happened?"  
  
Max put his hand up to quiet them down. "Sit down, and let's have a talk."  
  
Zach and Maxine sat down at his feet, while Jimmy climbed up on his lap.  
  
"Mom is going to be in the hospital overnight. We're not sure what happened or why, but your mom lost the baby."  
  
Zach and Maxine looked at each other, shocked, while little Jimmy, being so young, didn't really understand.  
  
"Can we help you look for the baby?" Jimmy offered.  
  
Max smiled at his innocence. "No, not lost that way. Uh ... the baby ... died, inside mommy."  
  
Jimmy frowned, "Oh. Can you get another one?"  
  
"Maybe another time," Max responded.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry dad. Can we do anything to help out?" Zach asked.  
  
"When your mom comes home, just keep it quiet, and if she tells you to do something, no arguments. OK?"  
  
All chimed in, "Ok." "Now everyone get to bed, and I'll come in later and tuck you in."  
  
Each one of the kids gave him a hug and a kiss and got ready for bed.  
  
Max walked back downstairs and sat by himself, thinking of the entire day. He looked over to the phone, then picked it up. Dialing a number, he waited for the other end to answer.  
  
"Harrington Arms Hotel, how may I direct your call?" he heard.  
  
"Front desk, please," Max replied.  
  
"Front desk, may I help you?"  
  
"Christy Mayfield's room, please."  
  
There was a pause, then the clerk came back, "Miss Mayfield has checked out, sir."  
  
"Thank you." Max hung up, and knew he might never hear from her again.  
  
A month passed, and 99 had recovered from her loss, but the affection level suffered between her and Max. He figured she would mend, and was willing to wait it out no matter how long it took. But, he was a man with needs and a month without sexual relations with 99 was starting to take its toll on him. At night before bed, Max would retreat into the bathroom to get himself off before climbing into bed. It was a way for him to relieve the build-up. Whether she knew what he was doing, he wasn't sure, and she never asked. But it was getting old, and Max wanted to do something about it. Tonight would be the night. He would try to get close to 99. Max came home a bit late from work and walked into the bedroom. 99 was in bed, reading, like she usually did everynight.  
  
"Max, do you want dinner?" 99 asked, looking up.  
  
What Max really wanted to say was "No, I want to make love to you tonight," but instead he shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm fine 99. I ate at work tonight. Sorry I didn't call to let you know."  
  
"That's ok," 99 smiled, as she went back to her book.  
  
Max slowly removed his tie, all the while staring at her. He had been thinking about how to approach her all day and now he was going to attempt to get on with it.  
  
Max got his Pajamas on, except he left his top off this time.  
  
While in the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and looked into the mirror. He wondered if she would accept him tonight, if enough time had gone by for healing. Physically she was fine, but psychologically she had issues -- deep ones. He needed to test the waters. Max came to bed and slipped in. 99 yawned, set her book down, then turned off the light. She turned over to her side, then Max slipped up to her and caressed her shoulder. 99 didn't pull away, but she didn't reciprocate, either. He went a bit further by placing light kisses on her arm. 99 slowly turned to him, and Max kissed her lips. She responded, but with reserved desire. Max took it as a good sign and continued. He positioned himself over her, and maneuvered himself between her legs. His hands carefully pushed her nightgown up to just above her hips. She never wore panties to bed, and just the site of her exposed was enough to get him instantly hard. 99 laid there like a bride on her wedding night -- timid and anticipating. Max undid his pajama string and slid his bottoms down around his thighs. Leaning into 99, he slowly and gently began to push into her. He nearly came going in, and he stopped to catch his breath before going on. Lowering himself on top of her, he pushed further into her. With each thrust, 99's body stiffened. It had been such a long time, and the feeling was intense. Lifting up, Max came face to face with 99. He could see she had tears streaming down her cheek. He stopped and held himself inside her. 99 said nothing and laid there just waiting for him to finish. He pulled out, and tried to locate his pajama bottoms. After he pulled them up, he rolled off to the other side of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Max," 99 sobbed.  
  
"It's ok, I understand. You're not ready yet," Max mumbled.  
  
Then, he sat on the edge of the bed, got up and retreated once again to the bathroom. Five minutes later, Max came back to bed and slid up against 99's back. As he placed his arm over her, she reached up and held his hand. He kissed the back of her neck, and went to sleep.  
  
Next morning, Max arrived at work, hoping the day would keep him busy enough to forget about last night. He walked into the Chief's office. A look of concern came over the Chief's face as he talked on the phone.  
  
"Yes, thank you for the information," the Chief said solemnly. He hung up, and motioned for Max to come in.  
  
"What's up, Chief? By the look on your face, you seemed concerned about something."  
  
"Yes, well, one of our European couriers, who was bringing important papers over, was captured by KAOS the other day."  
  
"That's terrible, Chief. Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"We're not sure where they're holding her ..."  
  
Max had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"What do you mean, 'her'?"  
  
"Oh, of course you wouldn't know. The courier is your partner from that mission I sent you on about five months ago. Christy Mayfield."  
  
Max was shocked by this news, and temporarily frozen with fear and panic, but he quickly snapped himself out of it. "Chief, we have to rescue her!" he screamed out, desperately.  
  
"We'll do all we can, but first ..."  
  
"Chief, you don't understand! She's ..." Max stopped himself from giving away the truth.  
  
"She's what, Max?" the Chief wondered.  
  
"She's ... pregnant." The Chief couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to say, at first.  
  
"What?! If I would have known she was carrying a child, I would have never agreed to have her take the mission."  
  
Max stiffened, "I want to be the one that goes in to rescue her."  
  
"Max, I know you're concerned, but we need the specialists for this kind of rescue."  
  
"But Chief, I have to be included in this," Max insisted.  
  
"You worked one mission with this woman. Why are you so adamant about this?"  
  
Max hesitated, but couldn't tell him the real reason.  
  
The chief went back to the papers on his desk, "Forget it, Max, 99 would kill me if I got you involved in this"  
  
"But Chief, you don't understand."  
  
"Then make me understand, Max."  
  
Max struggled for the right words to say.  
  
The Chief waited, then resumed, "I'll keep you informed as to what happens, Max."  
  
It was Max's last chance. He leaned over his desk, and stopped the chief from writing.  
  
"I have to go. She's pregnant ... with my child."  
  
  
  
To be continued ... 


	9. chapter14

The Chief's eyes grew wide, "What?! If this is some sort of joke ..."  
  
"Chief, it's no joke. Christy Mayfield is pregnant with my child," Max said with his head hung.  
  
Max took a few minutes, and explained the whole sorted mess to the Chief. The Chief sat back in his chair and shook his head, "Max, this whole thing sounds so unreal. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Right now, say I can get involved with the rescue mission," Max pleaded.  
  
The Chief gave Max an apprehensive look, "Given the circumstances, of course, I'll allow you to join the rescue team. But Max, I can't make you any promises. And, I won't lie to you. You know what KAOS is capable of. Most couriers that are captured never make it back. You might be walking into a very unpleasant situation if we find her."  
  
"I'll take that chance to save my child."  
  
"Just prepare yourself, in case she's ..."  
  
Max nodded to stop the Chief from saying what he didn't want to hear.  
  
"I'll have the team track back from the time she was captured, and we should know more by the morning. You should go home now and let 99 know what's happening."  
  
Max left to go home. He wondered why Christy would take such a dangerous job, knowing that it could put her and the baby at risk. Now he had to deal with 99, telling her what happened. And worse, being part of a very dangerous rescue attempt. The direct approach was best. No more lies. 99 would just have to accept him doing this.  
  
Max burst into the house shouting, "99? 99, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Max rushed to the kitchen, then to the laundry room, and back out to the living room. "99!" Max yelled.  
  
99 came out from the bedroom upstairs. "What is it, Max? What's all the commotion?"  
  
"99, sit down," Max instructed.  
  
99 could see by his _expression that it had something to do with this baby matter.  
  
"99, for the last five months, our lives have been turned upside down. You know the situation, and we can't turn our back on this and think it will go away. Christy Mayfield is having a child that's part of me."  
  
99 interrupted him, "Max, get to the point. Is she back? Is she trying to convince you to be with her? Because if she is, and you want her, then I won't stop you ..."  
  
Max grabbed 99, and pulled her close to him, "Damn it, 99, I don't love her! I love you. I don't want anyone else in my life but you." He looked deeply into her eyes, "I made a mistake and because of it my life has been a living Hell. Yes, there is a child that is going to be brought into this world that is a part of me. I can't change that fact, so either accept it, or there is no point of us going on together."  
  
Max released her. 99 sat and gave him her utmost attention.  
  
"Now I need to tell you something that just developed. Christy volunteered for courier service. She was bringing important information to the U.S. that was going to be used to help nail a KAOS kingpin, and now KAOS has captured her. The rescue team is tracking where they might be holding her." Max hesitated, then continued, "I'm going to be part of the team that goes in to get her out. I don't even know if she's alive, but I can't turn my back on this. Not when my child is at stake."  
  
A panic came over 99, "Max, you could be walking into a trap. If something should go wrong ... I could lose you, and your children would be without a father. Is that what you want?"  
  
"I want what's right. I need to give my unborn child a chance. I know it's dangerous and there is a chance ... that she's already dead, but if I didn't at least try to help, I couldn't live with myself, knowing I might have helped save them."  
  
99 knew Max would go whether she agreed or not. She stood tall and spoke calmly.  
  
"Alright, Max. I can't fight you on this. As much as I hate the idea of you walking into what could be a trap, you need to do this for your own conscience. I love you too much to stop you with threats and ultimatums. If you get her out alive, then we'll deal with it at that time."  
  
99 went over to Max and hugged him. Max grabbed her and held on. "Max, you need to come back to me."  
  
"You're the reason I'm going to make it through."  
  
The next morning, Max got a call that the rescue team found the location where Christy was being held. The mission was to go off at 11:00pm.  
  
Precisely at 11pm, the attack was swift and done with expert timing. The three KAOS agents that were assigned to get information from Christy were quickly subdued. Max searched every room and came to one that was locked, but the door was too thick for him to break.  
  
"Bring me one of those KAOS agents," Max asked.  
  
They hauled in one of the agents, and shoved him over to Max. "What's in this room?" he questioned.  
  
"Supplies," the agent replied in a snide tone.  
  
"Supplies, my ass! Open it!" Max demanded.  
  
"I don't have the key," the agent quipped.  
  
Max was in no mood to hear that answer. Grabbing the agent, he slammed him against the door, "You either open it with a key, or I'll open it with your head."  
  
"Alright, alright," the agent caved in. The agent reached into his pocket, and retrieved a key. Max grabbed it from his hand and quickly opened the door. The room was dark but Max could make out a figure in the corner. Finding a light, he switched it on to discover Christy, tied to a chair, nearly dead. He rushed over to her and untied her as she slumped into his arms. He carefully laid her down on the floor, her head resting on Max's lap.  
  
"I ... knew ... you'd come for me," Christy whispered weakly.  
  
He turned to one of the other agents and shouted, "Get the doctor, and hurry!" Turning back to her, he pushed the sweat-matted hair from her face. "You'll be ok. Stay still. We're getting a doctor."  
  
Christy was in bad shape. For the past few days, the KAOS agents worked her over, trying to get information. Her body was battered and bruised. He could see dried blood down her inner thighs, and knew it was more serious than what he wanted to believe.  
  
Christy's breathing became shallower, as she struggled to speak, "Max ... it's too late."  
  
"It's not too late. You'll be ok, and the baby will be ..."  
  
"The baby is dead," Christy said point-blank.  
  
"You don't know that for sure," Max reasoned.  
  
"They ... took the baby from me. It's dead."  
  
Max gritted his teeth, not wanting to believe what she'd just told him. But, by the looks of her condition, he could see it was probably true. He closed his eyes.  
  
Then, looking up, he shouted, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? First you took 99's baby, now you've let them take this baby! What kind of god are you, to allow such a brutal thing to happen? DAMN YOU! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!?" Max bowed his head, as the tears streamed down his face. "This was my child ... my child ..."  
  
Christy used all her strength, and grabbed his arm to pull him to her. "Max, ... please listen to me."  
  
Max cradled her head, and tried to comfort her pain.  
  
"The baby was not ..." Christy paused, afraid to continue. "It never was ..."  
  
Max looked confused at what she was trying to say.  
  
"You're not the father of the baby."  
  
Max figured that Christy was delusional from the loss of blood, and didn't know what she was saying.  
  
"Of course, it was my baby. That night, the timing ... of course it was mine."  
  
"No, it's not," Christy repeated.  
  
Max's head was spinning with this shocking confession.  
  
"I got involved with another man after I left, and I got pregnant. At first, I thought it might be yours, but I needed to be sure. So, I had a blood test. But, it tested positive with the man I was with. I told him it wasn't his. That's when I came back to you, hoping that if you thought it was your child, you'd want me back. I never counted on your wife being pregnant, too. When she lost her baby, I wanted another chance. And the only way to come back was to take this mission. I didn't count on this happening. I'm the one He's punishing, not you. I'm sorry, Max. Please forgive me. I only wanted to love you." A wave of pain hit her body, as she grabbed Max's hand, "Please don't let go..."  
  
He gathered her close to him, "I won't." She smiled weakly, feeling his warm body around her. Her smile faded as she felt something wrong. She felt darkness wrapping itself around her. Her breathing decreased and her eyes rolled back in her head. Max felt her hand go limp. He held her close, "No, no, not yet. Come on, hang in there, Christy. Don't give up." He began to give her mouth to mouth. As hard as he tried to give her life, she was gone. Max lifted up, knowing his attempts to revive her were futile. He looked down at her. God, she was beautiful. So young and full of life. But now death had taken her. A death that shouldn't have come so soon. His finger lightly traced her cheek, then over her lips. Bending over her, Max kissed her one last time.  
  
The doctor arrived with a stretcher and came over to Christy. Max looked up, and just slowly shook his head. The anger rose within Max, as he got up and walked straight into the room where the three KAOS agents were being held. Max motioned to the guard to leave, leaving him alone with all three. Max locked the door, and stood in front of them, each tied to a chair. "Who did it?" growled Max.  
  
All three agents looked at each other, and said nothing. Max pulled his gun and went behind the first agent, and placed the barrel against the back of his head.  
  
The first agent cowered, "I didn't touch her."  
  
"I don't believe you!" Max pulled the trigger, blowing a hole in the back of the agent's head. He went to the next agent.  
  
With the gun to the back of his head, the agent stiffened. "We were under orders to get information by any means."  
  
"Who gave the order?" Max asked sternly.  
  
The second agent looked over to the third man. A blank look from the third agent quickly made the man accept his fate.  
  
"Go to hell," said the second agent.  
  
"After you," Max calmly replied, as he pulled the trigger, killing the second agent. The third agent was cool and calm as Max placed the barrel of his gun against the back of his head.  
  
"You gave the order, didn't you?" Max asked, in a cold, calculated tone.  
  
"Yes," he proudly exclaimed. "You want details?"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
The agent disregarded Max's request. "Those two held her down. The bitch struggled quite a bit ..."  
  
"That's enough! Just shut up."  
  
Max didn't want to hear anymore, but the agent continued, just for spite.  
  
"I got over her, spread her legs open and tied them apart, for easier access ..."  
  
Max's anger was raging, "You bastard, I said SHUT UP!"  
  
The agent got louder and more descriptive, "I put my hand up into her and pulled ..."  
  
Before the agent could say any more, Max pulled the trigger and silenced him.  
  
The picture in his mind of what was being described made Max sick to his stomach. After a few moments, Max opened the door. Standing by were the CONTROL agents. Not one word was spoken. Max looked at each one. "They all committed suicide."  
  
The agents nodded in agreement.  
  
Max took his time getting home that night. He needed time to sort everything out. Being an agent, he'd seen it all. But nothing affected him as bad as this. It was going to be a long time before he could erase the memory of Christy, if ever. He thought back to the first time he met her. There was something about Christy that made him feel alive. He never knew whether it was her smile, the sparkle in her eyes, her beautiful, rich laugh, or even, the thought that he knew she loved him. Thank god he had 99. He needed her now more than ever. He knew this whole ordeal was tough on her, but she was strong, and could see it though. He would need her help now, more than ever, to get on with his life.  
  
Max walked into the house, and 99 jumped up and ran to him, "Max, I'm glad you're safe!"  
  
"I'm fine. But Christy ...," Max choked.  
  
"I know, the Chief called me as soon as he heard. I'm so sorry, Max."  
  
99 was sorry. Sorry for her husband, and what he'd been put through, the past few months.  
  
"I also know that the baby was not yours," 99 said, reassuringly.  
  
Max nodded sadly, but didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"I just want to go to bed, 99. Let's talk in the morning."  
  
99 held Max most of the night, needing to feel his warm, life-filled body. Over the next couple of weeks, the healing process between Max and 99 was strong. They were good for each other, and would see it through. The blood test Christy took was sent to Max, just to confirm that the child was not his.  
  
It had been a long week, as 99 got into bed and slipped next to Max. He placed his arm snuggly around her, holding her close.  
  
"99, I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yes, Max?"  
  
"I made an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Kramer."  
  
99 suddenly sat up, "What's wrong, Max?"  
  
"No, no, 99. I'm ok. It's just that ...," Max hesitated.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to talk to him about having ... a vasectomy."  
  
"Oh," 99 said, surprised.  
  
"We still have an active sex life, and why take chances? This way, we're sure ... well ... no surprises."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" 99 questioned.  
  
"We're not having any more kids, right?"  
  
99 didn't answer him. Max looked down at her. "Right?" he repeated again. "Max, I have to confess. I've been thinking about ... trying again."  
  
This news made Max sit up. "99, I thought ..."  
  
"I know, especially the way I've been acting lately. But ever since I lost the baby, I felt this void inside."  
  
"But what if you have another miscarriage? It's not safe."  
  
"I want to take that chance. And if something should happen this time, then it was never meant to be."  
  
99 could see Max's face light up as he reached in and hugged her tightly.  
  
"When do you want to start trying again?"  
  
"I'll send the kids over to my mom's this weekend, and we can have the whole house to ourselves."  
  
Max thought, then said, "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Room 23," Max smiled with a far-off look on his face.  
  
99 sat puzzled, "Room ..." A sudden memory hit her, "... 23!"  
  
99 now got the picture and smiled.  
  
"That little hideaway hotel we stayed at, the night after we were married," Max explained.  
  
"Oh yeah! We didn't leave the room for two days!" 99 said proudly.  
  
"Let's go back. Spend the weekend there," Max suggested.  
  
99 nodded as she passionately kissed her husband.  
  
"Goodnight, 99."  
  
"Goodnight, Max."  
  
Max leaned over and turned off the light, with 99 still snuggled under his arm.  
  
A moment went by when Max commented in the dark, "I wonder if they got a new bed in that room. You wrecked the one that was in there."  
  
"I wrecked it ...?"  
  
  
  
The End (finally) 


End file.
